


Meet me in the Cosmos

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1800s AU, AU, Daddy Issues, Family Issues, Father Figures, Homelessness, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Suspected Murder, human!AU, ooc, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always suspected him of killing his daughter and he always denied it. Little did they know something, or rather someone was lurking on the sidelines to find the perfect reason to show themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the RotG fandom, and I've only seen part of the movie at that, and never read the books, so probably very OOC. I got bored at work and started writing and this is what happened...

“Idiot Boy,” A dark hand grabbed at the boys arm as he ran away, nails digging into soft, pale flesh. “My coin pouch , if you would?” Kozmotis Pitchner snarled at the youth to struggled to get out of his grasp. 

“I did not take anything sir!” The boy hissed at him, struggling. His icy blue eyes flashed upwards towards his own set of silvery golden eyes. “Now let me go if you would be so kind,” Kozmotis' grip tightened on the boys arm.

“Perhaps a visit to North's “Workshop” will set you straight you little thief. You seem to--” 

“No! No, you cannot!” The boy cried out at the threat of being sent to North's. “Please Sir, I meant no harm--” His bottom lip quivered and he bit down, pressing his teeth into the plump flesh before he slipped his other hand into the pocket of his trousers and produced a small cloth drawstring bag. Coins clinking together as he handed it over to the older man who snatched it away from him.

“Rotten little thief. I knew it. Where is your home? I will need to inform your parents of your... misdemeanour,” The boys body stiffened in his hold and a flash of fear passed over his face, along with another emotion that Kozmotis was not familiar with. 

“I've... I've no parents Sir,” Came a soft reply, fear caring with each word. “They've crossed over some years ago,” The older mans eyes narrowed for a moment, eyes trained on the others face, trying to detect any trace of a lie, as his mind processed the information the boy had just told him. He detected nothing but perhaps sadness at the loss and an uncomfortable uneasiness.

“I will release my hold on you. You will remain still,” He growled out after a few moments had passed. The boy nodded in agreement; mostly for his previous threat of going to North; his odd white strands of hair shifting back and forth into place as he nodded. The man released his grip on the pale, slender wrist he was holding and true to his word, the boy did not run off; his eyes darted around, calculating every possible escape route and hiding spot he had available if need be. “You've no home?” Another nod from the boy. Kozmotis clicked his tongue. “A child of the street then,” he murmured as he pulled at the drawstrings to his coin pouch and withdrew a single silver piece. He held it out between two fingers, in front of the boys face. The boy moved to grab it from his fingers, but found his hand being slapped away. “Do not spend your coin on frivolous matters boy. Food and shelter only. Do you understand?” The boys ice blue eyes were glued on the coin between his fingers, the silver glinting in the sunlight. He nodded repeatedly. “What is your name boy?”

“J-Jack, Sir,” He shifted his gaze away from the coin to look at Kozmotis for a moment before he lowered his eyes. “May...may I have the name of the man who has offered such kindness to me?” Kozmotis thought over his words for a moment before replying.

“Pitchner. Kozmotis Pitchner,” He murmured to the boy; to Jack as he pushed the coin into a chilled palm. Jack closed his fingers around the semi-warm coin that the other had been holding, the edges of it digging into the fleshy parts of his palm. Large eyes looked back up into Kozmotis.

“The Lord from the manor on the hill? The one that--” Jack blurted out before he covered his mouth with his hand. “I-I am sorry, your Lordship, I apologize for any grievance I have brought upon you, I never.. I-I..” He stuttered, lowering his eyes to the ground and biting once again on his lip.

“Contrary to what you have most likely heard, I am not the blood drinking monster the elders of this village think I am,” Jack shook his head quickly and gave the Lord a quick bow.

“Thank you, M'Lord, for your generosity. This will allow me a few days stay at the inn and sufficient meals. Even after I...” he looked down at his feet before looking up and meeting Kozmotis's eyes. “Thank you,” He added again. Blue eyes bore into sliver-gold for a moment longer before Jack turned and ran from him. The Lord allowed his sights to linger on the boy as he ran off, disappearing from his vision after a few moments before turning and pocketing his pouch of coins. He moved onward; in the direction of the apothecary as he continued on with his business.

~*~2~*~

The next time the two males met, Jack was sitting at the edge of the boat dock, swinging his legs over the side, bare toes skimming the surface of the water, a fishing pole resting beside him. His fingers clutched at the gap in the wooden slats of the dock behind him. Kozmotis watched him as the younger mans chest heaved as he let out a long breath. The black mare that Kozmotis had ridden in on pawed at the ground and let out a quiet whinny as he continued to watch the boy. Jack turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the sound of the horse; trying to see who the intruder of his space was. His eyes widened in recognition as he took in the older mans appearance. The black mare continued to paw at the ground with a hoof; Kozmotis was dressed in what appeared to be a slimline tailored suit, made of the darkest black material; black boots, Black trousers, crisp white dress shirt, navy tailcoat and a slightly lighter cravat around his neck, mostly covered by his dark overcoat. His raven locks were slicked back with some sort of grease, skin dark even in the light of the day.

Jack scrambled to rise to his feet; nails scraping against the wooden planks as he pushed himself up, bounding up the length of the dock-- until he was standing bare foot in front of Kozmotis and his horse. “Lord Pitchner,” He murmured softly, a smile pulling at his lips as he gave the older gentleman a bow. Said man raised an elegant brow in question.

“Jackson,” He said in reply, voice rumbling out from deep within his throat. He turned his body slightly, searching for something within the left pocket of his overcoat before turning back to him. His eyes flickered over his body, face to feet and back. “What, dare I ask, happened to your footwear?” He asked causing Jack to look down at his own feet. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

“The..the Inn Keepers oldest son, Jamie was tending to the fields and his parents asked if I would like to help him in exchange for a few more nights at the inn. With all the rain as of late, the ground decided that it wanted a offering of foot ware for good crops. So they were left in the fields,” He explained, looking sheepishly. Kozmotis shook his head, snorting. “But, I am fine bare foot. It is actually much more freeing. And you get used to the ground after awhile so...” He trailed off, staring up at the older man who held out a silver piece to him.

“Here,” he muttered and Jack took the coin off his hands and shoved it in the small pocket of his trousers. “Come. We will find something appropriate for you to wear for everyday and for working in fields as I am sure the Bennett's to not appreciate your dusty foot trails all over the floors of the inn and in between the sheets,” Jack again looked away, red flooding his cheeks.

“L-Lord Pitchner--” Jack stuttered. “I—I cannot keep--” Kozmotis silenced him with a waive of his hand and gently pressed his heels into the mares flanks. Jack stumbled to walk beside the pair, running a few paces to catch up with the Lord. 

“It is of no concern. You are a rather attractive boy. And I've no one currently to dote upon,” Jack nearly tripped over his feet at the others words; his face seemed to be permanently red now as he seemed to have little control over his expressions and body language with this strange man. Teeth bit into his lip for a moment as he quelled the urge to tell at the man.

“I need to go,” he told him after a moment to calm is raging tongue. He turned and started to move away from Kozmotis, sprinting off ahead. The older man urged his mare into a trot, easily catching up with the skittering colt of a boy. Fingers closed around a beige collar, effectively stopping him and yanking him back.

“I wish for your company in town. I want you to accompany me while I complete my business and collect a few things. Have I not paid enough for your time?” Jack spun towards him, his face twisting in anger as he pointed a shaking finger at Kozmotis.

“I am NOT a rent boy!” Jack hissed out, voice low as he turned back towards the path, twisting his body away to try and get free from the others grip.

“I never said you were,” Kozmotis responded, voice calm even as his grip on Jack's collar tightened. Jack narrowed his eyes.

“You certainly implied it with your words!” The volume of his voice increased with anger, finally freeing himself from the others grip. He threw the silver coin back at him and Kozmotis easily caught it in his hand.

“Calm yourself boy. I did not mean to implicate any sexual relations between us would be involved or required. I simply wish to have some help carrying my purchases while I am in town as well as some friendly conversation,” Kozmotis replied, continuing to keep his voice calm and even. He tossed the coin back to Jack once more; silvery eyes locked with icy blue. “Now. Would you like to accompany me or not?” 

“Will there be a meal?” Jack asked, eyes still narrowed towards the silver ones that stared back. He had not had any luck catching any fish earlier. He wondered briefly how much he could use Pitchner before the man would start requesting other things of him. He wondered if the other would refuse. 

“If that is something that you wish, we can make a stop at the appropriate time,” Kozmotis picked up the reigns once more and urged the mare into a slow walk. He then dug into his left pocket again and withdrew two brass pieces, passing them to Jack. “Run ahead and give this to Mrs. Bennett at the inn. For use of her stables for the morning. I do not wise to have Sepha wandering though town unattended,”

“I could just run off with your coin you know,” Jack retorted sullenly. 

“I trust you will take the correct course of action. You do like staying at the inn do you not?” Jack turned around and began to walk backwards. He cocked his head to the side as he looked in Kozmotis' direction. 

“Well...I do like sleeping in a nice soft bed. It's much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. I suppose I could accompany you for a time,” He said slowly. “I suppose I shall run ahead and see Mrs. Bennett and deliver your coins to her. I shall meet you at the inn?” Kozmotis nodded in agreement and Jack turned around and ran out and down the pathway they were travelling. Kozmotis let out a soft sigh. The mid-morning sun beating down on him causing sweat to drip down his neck and under his collar. He shifted, almost uncomfortable in the heat as he nudged the mare into action once more and continued his way into town.

~*~3~*~

“Jack! Welcome back! Did you have any luck catching fish?” Mrs Bennett asked once he entered the inn. He shook his head sheepishly. 

“No such luck with the fish, but I did find a nice gentleman who was looking to have his horse stay in the stables for the morning,” He passed the older woman the two brass coins from his pocket. “He said this, for using the stables,” Mrs Bennett accepted the money from Jack and put it into the front pocket of her apron. 

“And who is the gentleman leaving his horse?” she asked she stepped behind the bar.

“Oh, it is Lord Pitchner, the man that lives on the hill,” Mrs. Bennett's head rose as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Jackson Overland Frost! You should know better than to go near him! Have you not heard the stories? Is he the one that gave you that silver piece?” She questioned, eyes locked on his. He took at step back. “He will be the end of you!”

“I—He has been nothing but kind to me, ma’am. I... I am only accompanying him on his errands this morning. To help him carry his packages to and from,” Her eyes remained narrowed as she gazed at him. 

“And let it remain that way. If you wish to be able to stay here further I would refrain from consorting with such a man. Less he take you in the night and kill you,” Jack's brows knitted together. “He is not a--” She paused at the sound of the door bell going off. Jack turned towards the door.

“Lord Pitchner! Welcome!” He greeted, forcing a smile to his lips even as he pondered over Mrs. Bennett's words. Kozmotis' eyes narrowed at the older woman.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and Jack nodded.

“Yes, of course Sir. Did you need me to put the horse in the stable?”

“No, I did that myself. Although your son did assist me,” He commented to the Inn Keeper. She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. “Come Jack. We really must be off,” Jack nodded before turning to leave.

“Jack. Remember what I said,” He paused, hand on the door handle. 

“Y-yes ma'am,” He stuttered out, ignoring the questioning look he received from Kozmotis as they left. The walked up the street for a few moments before Kozmotis turned his attentions to Jack.

“May I ask what that was about?” He asked.

“Oh... I suppose sire. Mrs. Bennett.. she told me..you are a bad man?” He told the older man, looking up at him with a questioning look. “She implied that you killed someone,”

“Ah,” Came his response. He gripped his wrist behind his back as they continued walking and Jack's gaze started to turn frightened. “I am sorry. Perhaps I should have mentioned something. Not that I am a murderer, however many of the villager consider me as such. I..had a daughter that passed away when you were, probably just a wee child. She was very popular with the children back then. It was a great loss. I...” He trailed off, going quiet. 

“It... it is alright Sire. No need to explain. Things happen that we cannot predict. It.. it becomes hard on those who survive,” He smiled softly up at the older man and linked his arm around Kozmotis'. “The apothecary, yes?” Kozmotis chuckled softly at the moment.

“Yes, that's correct,” He murmured softly and led them in the correct direction.

~*~4~*~

“Are you sure you do not need any further assistance?” Jack asked as he secured the last strap to the horse in front of him.

“Yes, I am sure Jack. Go and give Mrs. Bennett the silver coin I gave you earlier, unload yourself of your parcels and get on to bed. I have kept you much later than I should have. She is most likely worried,” 

“Yes, well...” he trailed off, looking at the shiny boots that now covered his feet. Kozmotis shook his head, smiling down at the boy for a moment before lifting his hand to cup Jack's chin. He brushed his thumb over rosy plump lips for a quick moment before pulling away.

“Good night Jack,” He murmured softly before grabbing the mares saddle and pulling himself on the horses back. He clicked his tongue and the mare started towards the doors.“Sweet dreams,” He told Jack before pressing his heels into the horses flanks and riding off into the distance towards his manor on the hill.

That night Jack woke up screaming in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling to Brighton.

Night after night Jack woke up to the sounds of his own screams. It had been a nightly occurrence since he had last seen the Lord from the manor on the top of the hill on the outskirts of town. No matter what he did, the nightmares that plagued him still came roaring back to him at night when he was deep asleep, curled into the blankets. The same dream repeating itself each night for the last eight days, since the last day that he had seen Lord Pitchner. A tall man, face blurred beyond recognition. Of being led into a damp, cool cellar. The shadows that seemed to move on their own, curling against the light of the torch the man carried. Moving on their own, as if to have a will belonging to them. But Jack could never remember what caused him to wake up screaming. He could never remember anything past the entrance of the room. He wasn’t sure he wanted to either. Jack was sure it would frighten him; why else would his subconscious hide it from him?

He also hated going down to breakfast in the morning after having woken himself up in such a way. Not to mention the other patrons that were staying at the inn. Perhaps it was time to move on. He had been staying at the inn for near two weeks. He could feel the heated glares of the others boring into his back when it was turned. And he could understand. It wasn't as if it had only happened once. Every night it happened. And it did not seem like there was much he could to to stop them or prevent them from happening as much as he wished he could do so. He had even tried a sleeping draught from the apothecary after the first few nights, but if anything it had made to exacerbate the nightmares and made things even more uncomfortable. After that he tried to stay up as late as he could, but it never seemed to make a difference and had little effect on the intensifies of his dreams.

Jack sighed softly, pulling at the blankets and yanked them up and over his head, blocking out the light from the window. If he were to look into the glass he would be able to see the dark rings around his eyes from his troubled sleep.

For the next hour or so that passed Jack tried to go back to sleep; going in and out of a light doze, every creak of the floorboards jolting him awake, never a dream nor nightmare passed his mind. A sharp tap on glass however caused him to pull the blankets back off his head and he squinted around in the light while his eyes adjusted to it. He saw nothing, no one seemed to be moving around upstairs. Only the odd laugh filtered though the floorboards from below. He heard the noise again and his head snapped in the direction of the window. He waited a moment and then realized that someone was throwing rocks at the glass pane. His brows knitted together.

“Why would anyone...” He trailed off, muttering to himself as he pushed himself up off the bed and took at step towards the window. He pulled at his dressing gown. Well, not his per se, as he had liberated it from a cloth line; admittedly, he should have looked at it first before grabbing it. While it was broad enough fit over his shoulder, it seemed to be a young childrens' gown as he yanked down on the fabric covering pale thighs. It was possibly even a girls gown at that. He never went outside of his room with it on, that much was sure. It came barely to his knees, pale yellow with darker, golden coloured lines going across it. The neckline he had untied, baring the thin column of his throat, leading down past his collarbones. He watched as another rock hit the window before standing and taking a few timid steps to the window before pushing it open once he was with range to do to. He leaned against the window frame, looking out though the new open window. “Hello?” He asked softly not wanting to bring attention to him if it was not wanted. A whinny caused him to look down beneath the window, and the mare stamped her hove in annoyance of having to wait for him to recognize her. “Lord Pitchner!” Jack nearly cried out as he saw the slick black hair and grayish skin tone. He sat atop if mare as if royalty. Dressed in black and gold armour as if he were heading out to battle. A black cloak hung off his broad shoulders, picking up and lifting slightly in the breeze.

“Jackson,” The older man said in greeting. He licked his lips at the sight of the boy leaning out over the window ledge. “How are you this morning?” He asked. “You look rather tired,” Jack let out a soft sigh.

“Umm, yeah, I am okay. I have been plagued with nightmares lately. Is there something I can assist you with sir?” he asked, wondering why he had sought him out.

“Yes, actually. I wish for you to accompany me to Brighton. I have someone I need to meet with and will require your assistance with the matter. I will explain more once we are on our way,” Jack nodded in understanding and watched for a moment as Kozmotis dug into the horses saddlebag and tossed parcel up at him which he caught, but just barely. “Put these on and I will meet you at the apothecary in ten minutes,” Jack nodded and watched as Kozmotis pulled on the reigns turned in the direction of the aforementioned store. 

Jack carried the parcel with him and set it down beside him as he sat back down on the bed. He opened the package with care, letting out a noise in surprise as he withdrew clothing from the box. Luxurious fabric, silky to the touch, but also; thick and warm. Black, but with the same touches of golden fabric as Kozmotis the first time he had met the man. He peeled out of his nightclothes and quickly worked himself into this new outfit, loving the feel of the soft material against his skin. Belt flat to his hips, the trousers seemed to be a little to big, so he was grateful for the clasp to hold them up better. He went to the dresser and slipped into his boots, brushed the light dust off with edge of his night shirt. Grabbed the brush off the nightstand to try and calm his wild white locks. He tossed the brush back to the bed as he left, locking his room as he shut the door closed. Nearly sprinting out of the inn and down to the apothecary’s.

~*~2~*~

“So. What is this all about then?” Jack asked softly as they past out of the town limits. He looked up at Kozmotis who was sitting atop his black mare, looking regal.

“One of my...former colleagues wishes for me to help him with one of his current endeavours. One in which I do not wish to do as I do not wish to be caught in another one of his messes he's known to make,” He muttered out. He looked down at Jack. “I would like you to pose as my ward,”

“Your...ward?” Jack questioned, a bit confused. “I can do that for you. Really, it is the least I can do,”

“Now. There are something things that I need you to understand. This...colleague of mine, I need you to do what I say, went I say it. And you must not talk back , as much as you wish to. We must appear that we have been living together for a while now. Do you understand Jack?” The boy nodded. “This man, he is not a very nice. Do not allow him to get you alone,” Jack furrowed his brow as he looked down at the road in front of him.

“Yes, of course Sir,” Jack replied,dragging his gaze back to Kozmotis. “I understand completely,” 

The walked on in silence for a while, for the morning as well as most of the afternoon, until forests rose on either side of them. It was near dusk when Kozmotis pulled on the mares reigns to stop before leading her into a wooded area, leaving Jack to follow.

“We'll camp here for the night,” He told Jack as he stepped down off the horse. He withdrew what appeared to be a sheath from one of the sidesaddles. “If you would gather some wood? I will go hunt something for supper,” Jack swallowed thickly as he nodded. Kozmotis handed him the mares reigns and he took off into the deep of the woods. The boy stroked the mares nose lightly, and she let out a light whinny. 

“Come on girl. I'll tie you up and get some firewood,” He told the horse, pulling lightly at the reigns until she followed him. When he found a suitible branch, he tied her to it and began collect some of the small branches and twigs that littered the wood. Once he had an arm full of timber he brought it to where the mare was, dumped it in front of her and went back out to get larger logs, and continued to do so until he had a considerable pile. He considered builting the fire base but tohught better of it without Kozmotis to confirm a good place for it. After a while, bored, he untied the reigns and sat down against the tree and a few minutes later the horse was kneeing to rest, dropping her large head into his lap so he could gently stroke her muzzle. 

~*~3~*~

“Jack, I have re--” Kozmotis let out a snort and shook his head as he looked between Jack and his horse, both asleep. He shrugged it off as he looked upon the pile of wood not too far off from them and proceeded to start a fire before waking the boy.

“Huh? Whaist?” He mumbled as he woke up.

“Jack. Come, supper will be ready soon. Go wash up. There is a stream a few hundred yards north,” Jack nodded sleepily at him before lifting the mares head up enough so he could manoeuvre around it and stood up. Jack yawned as he pushed himself up from the ground and covered his mouth from an escaping yawn from it.

“Yes sir,” He mumbled as he stumbled up the slight incline of land searching for the so called stream.

When Jack returned to the 'camp', Kozmotis already had a fire blazing. He was crouched over a small metal bowl, skinning some sort of small animal. Jack couldn’t help but look away, stomach queezy. As much has he liked meat, he did not want to see it while it was in that state. He shook off a shiver and went over to Sepha and curled up beside her, leaning back down against the tree.

“Did you really have to skin a little bunny? Why did we not bring some vegetable with us or something?” He asked.

“He was near death. Caught in a hunters trap. I put an end to its suffering,”

“O-oh...I see,”

“It will have to do for tonight. We will reach Brighton by mid-afternoon and will stay at one of the inns for the night,” He told Jack softly as he speared small chunks of meet onto a stick so he could cook it over the fire. “Come. This will be cooked soon. You should eat. You've been on your feet all day. Tomorrow you will ride with me,” Jack crawled closer; the fire only being a few yards away, and Kozmotis watched him. “There is a blanket in the sidesaddle for you,” He mentioned as well, and Jack nodded.

“I am not really cold right now, but it is good to know. Thank you,” Jack smiled over at him softly, looking back at the fire. Kozmotis watched him out of the corner of his eye; fire flickering shadows over his face as the darkness of the night crawled up around them. Watched as the boys lips parted slightly as he let out a soft sigh.

 

~*~4~*~

“Perhaps you should rest Jack. You are starting to fall asleep on yourself,” Kozmotis checked as the boy startled awake, mumbling that he was in fact awake. “You can tell yourself that all you want but facts are facts. Now, go and retrieve the blanket from the bags and come rest,” Jack grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and blindly stumbled over the the mare, fumbled with the bags and withdrew the blanket inside. He crawled back over to Kozmotis and curled up beside him, the blanket held in his arms. Kozmotis snorted softly and took the blanket from him and spread it out over him.

“Goodnight Jack,” He murmured softly, brush a stray lock of hair out of the boys eyes. Jack muttered a sleepy reply back to him as he shifted to get comfortable. Curled up in front of the fire, by Kozmotis's side, the older man watched the flames flicker to and fro as the wind whipped them up lightly. He thought briefly of his daughter, who had passed away so young; then back to the boy beside him who suffered such a loss at such a young age. To lose ones parents and to have no other family to take you in. He could not imagine how the boy survived though the long winters of the land. But then again, the boy seemed to be a pretty good thief, with the exception of himself. Perhaps he had stolen enough coins to pay for shelter for the coldest days. Kozmotis shook his head. He didn’t even know when the boys parents had passed. The townsfolk, with the exception of the Bennett's did not seem to like him. He always heard comments when he was picking up supplies about that terrible troublemaker Frost. Anything from pickpocketing to taking clothes off lines to starting snowball fights. Nothing too violent thankfully. He seemed like a fun loving spirit to say the least.

Before he was aware the sun was beginning to rise one more, Jack began to stir beside him, muttering nonsense in his sleep. He shook his head, bringing his attentions to the current moment. The fire had died down to embers. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gentle shook him awake.

“I-I am sorry!” he cried out once he was awake enough. He bit at his bottom lip, his eyes turned glassy. “I-I did not mean to wake you, sire,” Kozmotis's brows knitted in confusion.

“You did not wake me Jack. I have been awake all night on guard. I woke you because the sun is rising and we should be off soon,”

“You mean to say...I did not wake up screaming?” Jack asked. Kozmotis gave him a startled look.

“Of course not. Why in the world would you wake me up by screaming?” Kozmotis questioned. “Have you had issues with nightmares in the past, or is screaming until the person wakes the normal way you like to wake one up?” Jack shook his head.

“No to the second part of that. I've only had issues the last week and some odd days. Aside from past night that is. It worries me. The Bennett's have been very kind to me over the years. I...I fear they may have to kick me out of the inn, coins or not because of it. I keep having these haunting dreams and wake up screaming, waking the other patrons of the inn as well. It is not so bad now; the weather is decent. But if I cannot stay at the inn during the winter months, I..” He trailed off.

“Jack. This...this ruse that we are putting on display for my colleague. It does not have to be as such. The ruse I mean. I would not mind such a lovely boy as my ward. It would be nice to care for someone after so long of being...” Kozmotis drifted off. Jack pushed himself up, twisting the upper half of his body so could look at Kozmotis.

“Really?!” Jack gasped, eyes widening. “You...you would do that for me? You would really let me stay with you? I can work, farm work, house work, whatever you need!” Jack scrambled over Kozmotis's legs and into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the mans neck. “I really do not care what everyone else says about you. I don't care if they are true. I think you are a wonderful man!” Kozmotis froze for a moment before awkwardly placing his arms around Jack, patting him on the back. Jack pulled back after a moment to look him in the eyes; his cheeks were flushed, a grin wide enough to split his face, and his eyes were looking glassy like he was near tears.

“None of that now,” Kozmotis murmured softly, lifting his hand to brush a thumb across Jack's cheeks. Jack nodded eagerly under his touch. “If only you had black hair. You would make a stunning male version of Snow White,” the older man murmured. “'Skin as white as snow' Indeed,”

“Huh?” Jack shot him a doubtful look.

“Nothing Jack. Nothing. Just the ramblings of an old man,” He laughed softly.

“You don't look that old sire,” Jack replied, chuckling along with him.

“I suppose you should call me by my name now Jack,”

“Oh,” He squawked out, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Kozmotis. “So, it is okay for me to call you...K-Kozmotis?” he stuttered out shyly. The older man nodded. Jack turned his gaze downward once more and then they widened. “I am sorry!” He cringed and quickly scrambled off Kozmotis's lap. The elder chuckled.

“I would not complain about having such a pretty young thing in my lap,” Jack's cheeks reddened even more than before. He scrambled to his feet and picked up the blanket form the ground, moving away from the other man as he folded the blanket. “You need not be embarrassed Jack. If what I said has made you uncomfortable, I apologize. I am being too forward. I hope you will not view this wardship as a way to--”

“No! No, it's alright. I take no offence. I am simply not used to the....attentions,” He stuffed the blanket into the sidesaddle before grabbing the reigns and pulling them loose of the tree branch the mare was tied to. She rose from the spot where she was resting. “Is...is it normal?” he asked, unsure, back to Kozmotis.

“For you to become my ward? Yes, rich people take on orphans and they become wards, but this is a little different. You...I do not want to make you uncomfortable. At all,” Kozmotis told him as he pushed himself up from the ground. “Now remember. When we are in front of my... colleague, best behavior,”

“Alright,” Jack responded, wondering, just who this colleague was.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think we will check into the inn first, if that is okay, and put Sepha into the stables so that all three of us can have a bit of rest before my meeting. It isn't until the evening so we should have lots of time before hand,” Kozmotis explained as the passed though the entrance of Brighton. “You need not worry about the meeting. All I need you to do, if I end up needing you to come with me is to sit by my side and keep an ear out to what you hear,” Jack nodded eagerly in understanding, although he was not sure the man could tell with the way his head bobbed around from the motion of the horse.

“Yes, I understand,” he verbalized as he shifted in the saddle; back uncomfortably hot from being pressed flushed with Kozmotis's chest and his bottom sore from sitting pushed forward in the saddle and riding for nearly half a day.

“Did you want down?” the older man asked, taking notice of Jack's discomfort. “You are not used to riding yet. Fear not. You will get used to it before long. It is a fair distance between the manor and Burgess. And I'm sure with you, since you are friendly with the children in town that you will be going to and fro fairly often. You get along with the Bennett boy, do you not?”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jack replied at once. “He is pretty much the best friend I ever had. The Bennetts are the closest thing I have to a family. Or rather... they were until now anyways,” Jack blushed lightly, the colour rising to his cheeks as he realized what he had said. Kozmotis's chest rumbled; vibrating as he let out a chuckle. It caused Jack's cheeks to redden further.

“We will be a family from now on, won't we Jack?” He murmured low, his mouth beside Jack's ear. A shiver ran down his spine and he swallowed thickly before nodding. Jack pondered the words, an odd feeling running though him. A feeling he had not really felt in years. Not since the accident.

“Of.. of course,” Jack murmured back. His fingers tightened against the edge of the saddle as he shifted again. His knuckles turned white under the pressure and he let out a small sigh of discomfort before shifting again.

“It is another ten, maybe fifteen minutes before we arrive at the end. Are you sure you don't want down to walk?” The raven haired man asked as he himself shifted in the saddle. He could feel the movement shifting Jack closer to him, the younger mans back was pressed tight to his chest, the curve of his hips fitting tightly between his thighs as the spread out to accommodate. 

“No it's okay,” Jack rolled his neck, the back of his head brushing against Kozmotis's chest as he did so. The cartilage and bones cracked and popped at the motion. The continued on down the road until it began to get crowded with people mulling about. Shop owners shouting, trying to promote their wares. Jack looked around, eyes trying to take in everything at once.

“Have you not been to Brighton before Jack?” Kozmotis asked as he pulled on Sepha's reigns, causing the mare to veer to the right. His arm brushed against Jack's side as he manoeuvred his arms under his and tugged.

“Yes, I think you may have already asked me that question yesterday. Oh, wait, no I have not been to Brighton, to re-answer your question. That I can recall of anyways. I may have been here before with my parents and little sister when they were alive, but I cannot really recall...” He trailed off. Kozmotis made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he gave another pull on Sepha's reigns and let her in the direction of a two story building with flower boxes outlining the windows. “Is this where we will be staying?” Jack asked softly to Kozmotis as he manoeuvred himself down from Sepha's back once she had come to a full stop, with the help of the older man before taking the reigns from his hands. Kozmotis followed after Jack had her tied in the stable, slipping a foot into the stirrup, swinging his other leg around the horse and hopping down to the ground, keeping his eyes on Jack as he finished tying the horse reigns to the side of the stall.

“Jack. If you would gather our belongings, I can get us checked in with the inn keeper, if that is alright?” The white haired boy inclined his head in a quick nod, watching Kozmotis turn his back on his and start walking towards the entrance of the inn. Jack patted the mares flank lightly before moving to gather their bags.

“Yes, of course sir,” He muttered as the man entered the building. Kozmotis either didn't hear him or did not feel the need to respond as he disappeared from sight. Jack let out a small sigh as he moved about; continuing to gather their things in his arms before starting towards the doorway that Kozmotis had left slightly ajar.

“Come along Jackson,” Kozmotis's deep velveteen voice rumbled out the doorway, echoing slightly in the stables, causing Jack to look up as the man then proceeded to knock his knuckles against the door frame. “Are you lost in thought?”

“Oh...No, I'm coming sir, sorry for the delay,” Kozmotis's brows furrowed together as he moved out of the doorway so to allow Jack to slide by.

“By the way Jackson, I've been to mention it before this. Please, call me by my first name if you would. Not sir or lord or any of that other nonsense,” Jack made a noise in the back of his throat as he followed him up a flight of stairs. Kozmotis unlocked the door using the key to their room.

“I... I don't think I can. I would feel so awkward to...call you by your first name. I'm rather... unsure of what I should call you under my...new... wardship. I feel rather lost to be honest...” He trailed off. Kozmotis began to alleviate a few of the bags from Jack's hand. 

“I have no real limits of what you should call me as long as it is nothing offence. Whatever you wish to call me other than what I've already aforementioned,” Jack set the reset of the bags of on the floor at the foot of one of the beds located within the room before turning and shutting the door for a bit more privacy. 

“S-so you...you wouldn't mind if I....” He trailed off, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “I know it... probably too early for anything like this but...can I... would it be okay if I called you... Father?” It was Kozmotis's turn to have the blood flood to his cheeks as he fumbled with the clasp of his cloak. 

“Y-yes, that's fine Jackson,” He stuttered softly. “I think it would be good for your mind as well. I did get the impression that you've been on your own for some time now. Perhaps a father figure would be good for you at this point. It may help you develop further out of adolescents,” Jack shied away from him, turning his body so he was looking out the window; avoiding Kozmotis's gaze. “Speaking of which, once we arrive back at the manor and you are settled into your new living quarter, that is going to be something we will need to talk about. Your past that is,” Jack froze.

“My...my parents you mean?” Jack questioned in a somewhat hostel tone. “I really do not think that that is something--”

“Jack. Jack...” Kozmotis interrupted. “I understand that you may not want to speak about it, and that it may be painful to do so, but we do need to have a private conversation at home about this. I have only lived in Burgess for a short time, maybe five years? If that. I never heard of your families deaths, so it must have been before I lived here. If I am going to be your guardian from here on, I need to know. You're so young Jack. That must have been such a traumatic experience. How old were you when it happened?” He inquired. Jack shifted from one foot to the other, clearly unsettled by the conversation.

“I—I was thirteen when it happened. When they—they passed,” He responded in a hushed voice, a slight tremble running though him, causing his voice to shake. “Please, can we not talk about this right now Father?” Kozmotis's eyes sought out Jack's for a moment, pupils large. Their eyes locked for a fleeting moment before Jack tore his eyes away.

“Yes, of course Jackson. I've seemingly upset you. I apologize. I did not mean for that to be the requests of my questioning. Although, I do have one final question for you, but it's nothing serious. I made a wrong assumption earlier. What is for age? I thought you would be on the cusp of adulthood, but it would seem that you are much younger than my presumptions?”

“Oh. Umm, yes. Next season I will be entering into my 18th year,” Jack told him as he began to dig though his personal belongings for his cloak.

“You refer to the winter season? Do you know which date is the day of you birth?” He asked as he sat down on one of the beds that were in the room before removing his gauntlets and vambraces. Jack glanced over at him once he heard the constant sound of metal clanging together.

“Would... would you like some help with that?” The boy offered his help to Kozmotis, who shook his head. “As—As for my date of birth, the exact date, I don't really remember. It was in the last month, perhaps the eleventh or the twenty-third? Really, it's not something I've ever thought about. It is just another day after all,” He added the last bit on bitterly. Kozmotis let the subject drop as he finished removing his armour from his shoulders. “Why did you wear all that anyways? Were you expecting a fight?”

“No,” Kozmotis answered simply as he set aside the breastplate and looked towards Jack. “However, one never knows what to expect so it is always better to come prepared,”

“I understand Father. I never thought of it from that perspective before. Sounds...logical,” Came a soft reply. Kozmotis bit down on the inside of his cheek.

“Perhaps you should...” he trailed off as he stood up from the bed. He moved to the end of said furniture, and Jack offered up to him his satchel. “Thank you,” he muttered softly before setting the bag down on the end of the bed. He brushed his fingers against the soft fabric of his cloak that was lying on the end of the bed as well before he picked it up and slipped it over his shoulders, the clasp clinked together as he secured it around his throat. “Come now Jack. The best tailor in the country lives in Brighton and I plan on getting you sized for some new outfits,”

“But--”

“No buts Jackson,”

“But--” Kozmotis sent a pointed glare in his direction. Jack crossed his arms over his check in a near pout. “Yes Father,” Came his sulking reply.

~*~*~*~

“I just do not see at all why we had to by so many outfits. I only needed like, two or three. Not ten. It is a waste of money,”

“You have barely have the clothes on your back Jackson. And the only ones I did not provide for you are hardly sufficient to keep the cold from your flesh during the cold winter months ahead. Unless that is, you do not intend on stepping foot outside the manor once the snow starts to fall,”

“Of course I do! I love the snow! And I do not care what I wear! I plan on being out in the snow as much as humanly possible!” He told the man, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

“Then you will do well to wear the clothing that I provide to you,” The boy let out a soft sigh, the fight lost for him for now on the subject. They walked out the length of the cobblestone of the sidewalk, past the multitude of shop windows. “Why don't you run ahead and--” Kozmotis turned his gaze to the left of him to where Jack was supposed to be, and noticed that he was not in fact, walking beside him. He looked to his right and didn't see hide or hair of the white haired boy. “Jack?” He turned around to catch the boy staring into a store front window. Behind the glass was a dark blue satin gown, much like one of the ball gowns from Europe. Judging from the length and size, it seemed to be made for a young lady, perhaps as a debutant gown. The silk material shimmered behind the glass in the light of the day, causing the embroidered snowflakes sparkle. “Jack?”

“Oh... sorry,” He turned away from the store front window and grinned at him sheepishly. “It was so pretty between the colour and the snowflakes, it just caught my eye,” Kozmotis made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he glanced between the gown and Jack.

“Yes,” He said after a moment of silence. “It is rather beautiful is it not?” He commented in a soft tone. “I need to meet with Zackeria soon Jack. You would mind taking our purchases back to the inn? I have another meeting with him in the morning so it's doubtful I will be needing with you for this evenings meeting. Oh! Yes--” He handed Jack the bags he was carrying, loading the boy down even more before he dug into his pocket and handed him a silver coin. “Have a meal at the inn and I will return in a few hours, alright?” He also handed over the key to their room. “Keep the room locked if you are not within it, less we have our belongings stolen,” Jack nodded his head in understanding.

“Okay Father, I understand,” He pocketed the key and coin before looking back up at Kozmotis.

“Hurry along now,” He urged Jack, taking him by the shoulder and turning him in the direction of the inn.

“Pitch Black!” Came a yell from across the street. Kozmotis stiffened, his fingers digging into Jack's shoulder painfully. He winced as he turned his head to look up at the older man, whom's face was contorted in anger.

“Go. Now, Jackson,” He growled out, shoving him in the direction of the inn and releasing his grip on his shoulder. Jack stumbled forward, eyes widening slightly as he stumbled forward, struggling to keep his hold on the bags he was clutching. He took a change and glanced back at Kozmotis as he crossed the street. He then took at chance and took a look at Zackeria before looking back. Kozmotis's eyes were darkened; and he had a wild look about him, his lips pulled back into a sneer, sharp teeth showing. Jack finally tore his gaze away and nearly tripped again as he scampered towards the inn.

~*~*~*~

Once Jack had returned to the inn and deposited the purchases at the foot of the bed he turned and left, going downstairs after locking the room and proceeded to order something to eat. He chatted with the inn keepers pretty daughter while he ate a dinner of roast pork, with potatoes and vegetables before he went on and moved in front of the fireplace on the far side of the room and nursed a hot chocolate for the remaining portion of the evening.

“Jack? We're going to be closing soon. Is your master going to be returning soon?” Jack sputtered.

“Master? What are you taking about? He's my--” He cut himself off, brain seemingly frozen. “My father,” he told her as he thought over his words for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. “Not my biological father, of course,” he added. 

“I was going to say, you don't look anything alike,” She giggled. They conversed until it got even closer to closing, waiting for Kozmotis. They both looked up and towards the door as the bell above it rang. “Lord Pitchner, welcome back,” Jezebelle murmured quietly as she stood and gave him a slight bow.

“Boy. Come. Take me to our room,” he growled out in a dangerous tone that Jack had never heard before. “Now!” Jack muttered a hasty goodbye to Jezebelle as he scrambled away and over to Kozmotis, taking him by the arm and leading him upstairs to their room. Kozmotis set down a parcel that was under his arm down on the table that was close to his bed.

“Do...do you want me to put that with the other parcels?” Jack asked in a gentle tone, fidgeting with the hem of the tunic he wore.

“Get to bed boy. Before I loose my temper,” Kozmotis hissed at him, eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to Jack who took a step back to make up for the difference; he knocked his elbow into a chair.

“Y-yes s-sir,” He swallowed thickly and scrambled over to his twin sized bed. He quickly undressed and changed into one of his new nightshirts. His hands trembled all the while; feeling the others gaze burning into him as they roamed over him. Jack quickly turned back the blankets before slipping inside their cold embrace. “G-goodnight,” He said, voice in a near whisper.

“Yes,” Came a reply. “It shall be good, won't it? When the golden sands of your dreams blacken to the darkest of black, the nightmares will rise to the forefront of your mind,” Jack tried to ignore the cryptic words and pulled the blankets over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning seemed to come swiftly and Jack woke to the sun glaring at him from beyond the curtains; birds chirped from outside the window. He groaned as he ;pushed himself up, the blankets falling around his waist. He sat there for a moment trying to gather his bearings. He let out a yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, followed by a soft sigh; almost relieved that Kozmotis was no where in sight. Jack pondered the mans words from the previous evening, remember the odd threat of nightmares and black sand. What kind of person would threaten another with nightmares? Maybe to a small child it made sense; but to a teenager? Not likely. What kind of teen is frightened of a nightmare? Of the boogieman? Jack was beyond that belief. He shuddered. Wasn't he? He shook his head to quell the outrageous thoughts clouding his mind. He pushed his feet over the side and got up out of bed, moving over to one of the boxes on the table under the window and dug out one of his new outfits. The fabric felt smooth under his fingertips and he closed his eyes for a moment before pulling his nightshirt over his head, leaving him standing there in just his underpants. He held out the tunic he had dug out of the box and gave it a good stare before pulling it on over his head. As he held out the trousers and gave them a once over he head a chuckle behind him from the doorway.

“Do you mind?!” Jack asked, his voice raised nearly to a shriek. Kozmotis shrugged and turned around, leaning back against the door frame.

“You've nothing that I haven’t seen before Jack,” He chuckled.

“Oh? You decided to call me Jack again? Not 'boy'?” He asked his anger starting to surface, his voice shaking slightly; the fabric in his hand became wrinkled. Kozmotis turned back to him and gave him a confused look as the young man glared at him from over his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” His brows furrowed together in confusion. “I've never called you 'Boy'. Not like that anyways,”

“But you did! Repeatedly!. Jezebelle heard you! You were... you were different. It.. It was scary. You scared me!” He ended in a loud whisper, speaking more so to himself than Kozmotis. He quickly yanked on his trousers and turned his whole body towards the other.

“What are you talking about?” Kozmotis's gaze burned into his skin though his clothing. “Surely you are jesting. Have I not been anything but kind to you Jack?” he asked, stepping closer to the boy. Looking down at him with a softened look. “If I have scared you, I am truly sorry. I never...I do not remember much from last night, after leaving my meeting with Zacharia. Please Jack...If I hurt you, in my moment of unclairty--”

“No, no, no!” Jack whimpered as he was hugged from behind by Kozmotis. Warm, slender fingers pressed into Jack's hips, a warm chest pressed up against his back.

“Come now Jack, I would never hurt you on purpose, verbally or otherwise. I must have had too much to drink. Please, believe me,” He whispered into the youngers ear, before pressing his mouth against the curve of flesh where Jack's shoulder met neck and the fingers on his hips pressed harder against his hip. “Come now,” He spoke into the flesh of his neck. Fingers trailed along the hem of his trousers while the mouth pressed against the sensitive skin behind his ear before returning to their previous spot. “Come now, lets take these off... let me have you,” Sharp teeth punctured into pale flesh.

“No,” Jack moaned softly, “What are you doing?!” He cried out, as the pain ran down his arm, a warm wet feeling on his skin, teeth pressing down harder. “Oww, stop that!” He raised his voice, his knees shook. He dared not to move away, not while the other male was still biting down on his neck. Kozmotis's arms tightened around him, fingers returning to dig into his hips for a moment before rising up his chest; coiling up around him like a snake until his fingers brushed over his clavicles before Kozmotis pulled his mouth away from his neck, only to replace it with his hands; circling them around his throat in a tight grip. “F-fa--” Jack choked out, flailing his arms about momentarily before trying to pull at his arms, nails scratching at his hands.

“Tut, tut, boy. Perhaps this time you might learn who you are dealing with. 'Father'? You barely know the man and you are already dishonouring your own flesh and blood. Have you no shame? Little boys like you should be punished,” He growled against Jack's ear, even as the boy struggled to breath. He clawed at Kozmotis's hands still.

“P-pl-please--” He gasped.

“Oh no, I think not. You will see. Such a bad little boy. The boogieman will eat you alive. So know that when you see Pitch Black, I'll be coming for you,” A tongue flicked out and brushed against the shell of Jacks' ear. “So much fear. It's rolling off you,” Slightly blue lips opened and closed as Jack struggled to breath. “I will enjoy turning your golden little dreams into the darkest of nightmares. You are mine Jackson Overland Frost. You hear that? Mine,” Spots clouded Jack's vision and his will to fight slowly left him; his hands dropped slowly from Kozmotis's. No—Pitch's hands; sliding down the other mans arms slowly in a sluggish grip before falling limply to the side. “Wake up Jack. Wake up for Daddy,”

“Ahaaaa!” Jack jolted awake with a start in the darkness of the room, his gasping echoing in the small room.

~*~*~*~

“Jackson, are you alright?” Jack stiffened in his seat and set his room back into his bowl of porridge. “You have been unusually quiet since you woke this morning. Did you have a bad dream last night?” Kozmotis asked softly from across the table.

“Bad dreams?” Jack snorted softly as he forced his posture to appear more relaxed. Kozmotis had not said anything about his harsh words the night before, and perhaps, Jack thought, the man had been drunk. “More like nightmares,” He added, muttering under his breath.

“I.. was not sure. You didn't wake up screaming so I could not really tell. Then again...I do not think even that would have woke me up last night. I may have had too many drinks last night,” He told Jack, who made no reply to him as he processed the information. Drunk. Of course, just as he had thought. It was the only explanation for the drastic change in demeanour from the other. “If you wish, on the way home we can return to Burgess, to the apothecary and purchase a few sleeping draughts to see if it would help you sleep better. You look tired,”

“I would like that. If they will keep the nightmares away. I've only had one good nights sleep in the last few weeks. One night without a nightmare. Last night I dreamt... I dreamt that someone was trying to strangle me to death. Perhaps that is why I did not wake up screaming. I was gasping when I woke. My throat was sore and felt constricted. It took me some time to regulate it,” He said quietly. “It... scared me,” Kozmotis reached across the table and rested his hand atop Jack's; his thumb stroking the pale skin of the back of his hand. Jack forced the smile to remain on his face, even has he desperately wanted to pull his hand away.

“I've a meeting with Zackaria this morning. Shortly in fact. He seemed rather content in his failed persuasion to have me return to the forces. Although I think it may have had something to do with the financial support I have promised him. In fact, it's probably what swayed him to give up, rather than you being my ward. So I suppose you are not needed to join this meeting either. Actually, looking at it now, you may not have been needed at all. Not to come all this way with me anyways. But, on the other hand, we have gotten to know each other a bit better and we have started you a wardrobe so either way it worked out rather well if I do say so myself,” He took a pause, taking a piece of egg on his fork and eating it. “When I return I will be procuring a wagon, since we will be going back with much more than we came with. I did expect a few bags, but everything just looks great on you. Good thing the tailor had pre-made outfits in your size yes?” He chuckled lightly. Jack gave him a nod. “It should however, have room for you to be able to sit as well if you wish to do so. Unless you wish to ride. I am sure I can get my hands on another horse, but I know how much you don't like riding,” Jack flushed and look away from him.

“Yes...thank you for the consideration,” Jack told him, pushing his breakfast away from him. “Will you be gone long? I mean, you meeting? Will it take long?” He asked, but the onyx haired man shook his head, silver eyes locking with Jack's for a moment.

“I do not believe so. I'm just handing over some starting funds, so it might take a quarter hour perhaps? If that,”

“Not long at all then. I will gather everything and bring it downstairs if you wish,” Nodding, Kozmotis stood up form the table. He pondered for a moment before digging into his pocket and tossing several brass pieces to Jack who easily caught them.

“I will be back shortly,” He told Jack before heading towards the doorway. He paused briefly to look back over his shoulder at Jack before leaving. Jack picked up his spoon, full of porridge; debating on whether or not he should take another bite. 

“Are you all done Jack?” Jezebelle asked from behind him. She moved around him to gather the plates and utensils opposite of him. 

“Yeah,” he sighed softly, allowing the spoon to clatter against the bowl as he dropped it into it before he pushed it in her direction. “I do not think I can stomach any more. Not that it was not tasty. It was. I'm just not feeling very well this morning,” He explained as he handed her the brass pieces that Kozmotis had given him only minutes earlier. “For the meal,”

“Oh. Thank you Jack,” she murmured softly, giving him a slight bow before heading back into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later and took up the seat beside him. He supposed she was on a break, all considering he was the only one in the dining area. “He seemed much better this morning,” She commented. Jack nodded in agreement.

“Yes. He told me over breakfast that he does not remember leaving the tavern last night. I have never seen him act in such a way. Although that does not really say much. I may call him Father, but in reality, I don't think I know him very well,”

“I would not worry about it Jack. Lord Pitchner stops by here every few months and he normally spends at at least one evening at the tavern. He gets like that sometimes, but he is always back to his normal mood by the morn. And that being said, I have only seen him get like that a few times. There is not much that upsets him I think,”

“Oh. Well, that is reassuring at least. He scared me a bit last night. But it seems like it was truely the result of too much drink,”

“You thought it something else?” Jezebelle asked, brow raised.

“Well...” He trailed off, mulling over the right words to use in which he could explain himself and his thoughts. “I am not really sure how to explain it,” He finally admitted. “But it felt like I was speaking with someone else. Not Kozmotis at all. Someone much darker. I..” He dropped off and waited a minute before continuing, his voice barely above a whisper. “I would not say that it felt like, in a way he was possessed but.... he was just... so very different, so unlike his normal self,” Jezebelle's eyes widened. 

“Do not say that!” She hissed back at him in an equally low voice. “Lord Pitchner is a good man! He brings in a lot of money to the village when he visits. Please! It was nothing more than a few too many drinks!” He eyes glazed over. 

“I'm sorry.. I did not mean for it to come out like that. I told you I was not good at explaining this. I didn't mean it like that!” The little bell above the door jingled as the door opened and Kozmotis entered the inn. Jezebelle straightened up.

“Lord Pitchner, welcome back,” She greeted in a soft voice.

“Thank you Jezebelle. It is nice to see you again. Delightful breakfast by the way,” He flashed her a smug grin. “Are you sure you will not come back home with me and become my full time cook?” He asked.

“Oh, you!” She bristled, blushing furiously as she looked away, waving her hand. “You know the answer. It hasn't changed,” She giggled as he stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. He brought her hand up level and pressed the back of her hand to his lips. She reddened further before pulling her hand away. “I...I need to go dust.... or something,” She muttered, embarrassed as she turned heel and went back into the kitchen and away from Kozmotis. He chuckled before turning his attentions to Jack. After a few moments, realization dawned on Jack and he cursed under his breath. 

“I'm sorry. I got distracted speaking with Jezebelle and didn't bring down our things. I am sorry, father,”

“That is okay Jack. A pretty girl distracted you. It is not that uncommon and unexpected. You are a handsome young man after all,” He chuckled. “Let us go and gather everything now then. Sepha is waiting outside for us,” Kozmotis turned in the direction of the stairs and started towards them. “Coming?” He asked,pausing; not looking back at Jack before continuing onward, leaving Jack to scramble after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... school work and regular work kept getting in the way... exams are next week so once that is out of the way should have lots more :D

“So what did you buy last night, if I may ask?” Jack questioned, resting an arm on either side of the cart he was sitting in. He glanced up at Kozmotis who sat proudly on Sepha's back. “I was rather curious after you set it down last night, but with how you were, I dared not to ask about it,” He looked away for a moment before looking back at Kozmotis in front of him, body moving in time with the mare's movement.

 “Box?” Kozmotis questioned, looking over his shoulder at Jack, his brows furrowed. “Oh. That box. It was a gift from Zacharia. Or rather, a gesture of good will on his behalf. I've not opened it yet, but I assume it is another suit. Last time I had a meeting with him he gave me a forest green suit. Still sitting in the box at home in the closet. I do not recall opening this one though. I don't imagine I will either,”

 “Oh...Well the thought was nice of him, even if you do not like it,”

 “I suppose so. However, as I stated, like the others it won't be wore. Not unless he managed to get a black or a grey one for a change. He does get lucky once in a while,” Jack turned his attentions from Kozmotis and took in the scenery around him, and Kozmotis turned Sepha to go a bit faster.

 ~*~*~

 The day was a long and hot one it seemed, and it only seemed to be longer with the small breaks they took. Only stopping for a bit off and out for bathroom breaks and a bit of bread and cheese to tide them over. They continued on throughout the night, not stopping to have another camp out, as much as Jack would have liked. That night had been the only nightmare free night. Perhaps it had been the wild... Jack shook his head. By the time they had reached Burgess, night had fallen and the stars shone bright overhead. They reached the crossroad and veered left, away from Burgess and towards the manor.

 “I never tell Mrs. Bennett that I was leaving. Or Jamie for that matter. I hope they do not worry about me too much,” Jack said in a soft voice, barely heard over the sound of the cart wheels grinding against the ground.

 “I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Jackson. It is not like you will never go and return to the inn,: He looked back over his shoulder. “We can go to Burgess tomorrow. I've to stop at the apothecary anyways. We can stop in at the Bennett's and retreive the rest of you belongings,” Jack nodded and let out a soft sigh as he leaned his head back and said nothing in reply. Soon they were pulling in front of a massive (in Jack's mind) three story home, brick wall surrounding the premises. Jack shifted up and twisted his body in his spot so he could take in all that made up the large home.

 “Uhh, wow. It really is big,” Jack gasped, eyes wide.

 “Yes. I suppose it is a bit big. Especially for just one man. But it was not always so desolate. It once had a full staff to help my wife and daughter but...” He trailed off, lips pressed into a thin line as he jumped down from Sepha's back. “But I have you now, to liven up the place,” he added softly as he brushed imaginary dust from his trousers, his back towards Jack.

 “You mean you do not have any staff at all to help with the upkeep?” Jack asked as he hopped out of the cart, careful of the packages around him and avoided Kozmotis' talk of his family. Kozmotis threw up a hand as he turned to Jack.

 “Yes, it is true I do not have an full time staff. But really, it's not that hard to maintain. I have one of the village women come up once a week and give everything a once over,” He explained as he went between Sepha and the cart to unhook it. “Did you want to see the stables before we retire for the night? I'm going to put Sepha in with the others,” Jack flashed him a grin and scrambled to catch up with him as the other man let the mare away.

 “Of course I'll come with you! I was not aware you had more than just Sepha?” He said in a questioning tone as he moved to match his stride with the other mans.

 “Yes, I've four other horses, but Sepha's always been my favourite. I have had her for near three years now,” He commented, slowing his pace to match Jack's as he patted the mare's flank. “She's a wonderful companion,” He added softly. It didn't take them long to get around the side of the manor and reach the stables. They were rather large and imposing, like the house; not quite to the same scale but they seemed too big for just five horses. They were a rather open though, much to Jack's surprise. Not at all like the stable at the inn which was closed in at all sides, and just allowed for small windows. The other horses neighed and whinnied when they approached. And oh, were they beautiful. He watched as Kozmotis took turned feeding each of the horses by hand before picking up a brush and brushing each horse down gently. Jack could see how much Kozmotis cared for each horse. He leaned against one of the stall dividers, head pillowed against his hand. He sighed contently, and ignored the slight ache of the wood pressing into his elbows. He continued to watch the older man. As much as he looked knightly in his armour, he did look even better without it. Jack could not understand why he choose to wear it in the first place. Thankfully he had not been bothered to wear it on the way home. Perhaps it had been a way to have less weight on Sepha because she was toting the cart behind her. He watched as Kozmotis brushed a stray hair from his face with the back of his hand, his eyes a mixture of gold and silver with just a hit of green. Jack could feel the heat raise to his cheeks. He had to admit; the man certainly was handsome enough. All sharp lines and dark eyes. He let another sigh pass though his lips as silver eyes met his. “Jack?” The mans voice broke him out of his dazed thoughts. “Why don't we head in and I'll make us something quick to eat, hm?”

 “Sounds delightful,” He murmured softly, eyes still drawn ti the other man. “Utterly delightful,”

 ~*~*~

 When Jack rose from slumber the next morning to a repeat of the previous morning; the bright sun shining in his face though the curtains. An unfamiliar ceiling was above him. He let out a groan and rolled away from the light, onto his side, back to the door as it creaked open.

 “What is it?” He whined, hands tugging the pillow from under his head so he could cover it with said pillow; blocking his eyes and ears with it. “How late is it?”

 “Near mid-afternoon. I came to wake you earlier, but you seemed to be having a peaceful sleep, with no sign of ill-dreams, so I thought it best to leave you be,” Kozmotis said in a soft voice, which Jack barely heard though the pillow. Kozmotis took a few steps closer to the bed. The young man let out another groan before finally sitting up. He shot a sulking look before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 “Is it really that late? Do we still have time to go into town?” His joints popped loudly as he stretched. “Ohh, that felt good,” He groaned out softly.

 “Yes. Like I said, it's only mid-afternoon. That gives us plenty of time go to into town,” Kozmotis gave Jack a once over, tongue flicking out to wet dry lips. “Be sure to dress in proper attire when you dress this time,” He added before turning to exit the room. Jack looked down and the heat rushed to his cheeks. “Less you startle some unexpected lass with your nakedness,”

 “Why—you--!!” Jack grabbed the pillow in his lap with one hand and yanked the blanket up to cover his chest with the other. He flung the pillow at Kozmotis, but it missed him by several feet. “Get out!” Kozmotis laughed heartily as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

 ~*~*~

 Once Jack heard the door latch click, Jack scrambled out of the bed and over to the boxes at the end of it. He quickly grabbed one of boxes and tore it open, pulling the tunic over his head, quickly followed by undergarments and trousers. Another nearly black outfit, gold fabric trimmed around the hems of the tunic, around the sleeves and neckline. Black trousers. He covered his nakedness up quickly and left the room. He wondered almost aimlessly though the hallway, peaking into random rooms as he made his way to the end. Most of the room were empty, save for the sparse furniture. After a bit of exploring he came to the end of the hallway and to a rather large set of stairs leading down into the foyer. Kozmotis stood at the base of the stairs, an arm tucked behind his back. He was dressed in a dark navy suit, nearly black, with a crisp white shirt with a slightly lighter blue tie. Kozmotis' eyes drew upon Jack and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

 “Jackson. Good of you to come downstairs,” Kozmotis growled out softly, gaze sharp. Jack paused, hand on the railing of the stairs.

 “Oh, uh, sorry,” He said, resuming his way down the stairs. “I—I was looking for the washroom,” he explained.

 “Well come along then boy. I want to get to the apothecary before it closes,” Jack worried at his bottom lip when Kozmotis refereed to him as 'boy'. He flushed when his stomach decided it was a good time to rumble and let him know he should eat.

 “C-can we have something to eat before we l-leave?” he asked, a stutter in his voice, biting off the 'Father' at the end. “I am a bit hungry--” Kozmotis growled again, louder; golden eyes flashing. Jack promptly shut his mouth after muttering a quick 'Never mind' as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

 “No, no. Go and eat boy. You will be needing your strength for later. Now. Hurry up boy,” He stepped forward and gave Jack a push in the direction of the kitchen. Once they entered into the room, he was shoved in the direction of a small table that was pushed against a wall under an equally small window. Jack pulled out a chair and sat down. He took a moment while Kozmotis was in the large-looking pantry to take in the layout of the kitchen. It was rather simple in design; a large stone hearth for a wood-burning oven was set against the middle of the far wall. Next to it, a few feet down was a rather imposing cast iron stove. At the end of the kitchen, not too far away, was a sink; faucet, shiny in the light of the room. The table he sat at was small, but he assumed this was for the help; there must be a dining room someplace not too far away. It wasn't long before Kozmotis exited the pantry holding a tray of cheeses, bread and a few pieces of dried meat.

 “T-Thank you sir,” Jack murmured quietly as Kozmotis set the plate down on the tabletop.

 “Just eat and be quick about it boy,” the older man growled out. Jack winced at the tone and stiffened under the dark gaze. “Now,” he added and Jack quickly turned his attentions to the place before him, muttering another quick word of thanks and began to shovel the food into his mouth as quickly as he could. Kozmotis continued to watch him, eyes narrowed; annoyance set in his features.

 “Ready,” Jack said in a soft tone a few minutes later, pushing the near empty plate away from himself. He looked up at the elder man, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away from the amber coloured eyes that seemed to burn into his flesh. Jack suddenly felt naked under such a gaze.

 “Good. Go and get Sepha,”

 ~*~*~

 Jack nearly ran to the stables to get away from the burning gaze of one Kozmotis Pitchner.

 “Dammit,” Jack hissed, finger pinching in the door as he opened the stables up. He brought his middle knuckle to his lips and gently sucked on it for a moment as he walked up to Sepha and began untying her. She stayed still as he plopped the saddle onto her back and tied it, and only began to walk when he grabbed her slack reigns and pushed the stall door back open to lead her back around the house to the entrance. Kozmotis was standing at the foot of the steps, arms crossed over his broad chest, those odd golden eyes narrowed at Jack and burning through his clothing. Jack could not suppress the quiet whimper that made its way past his lips. Kozmotis strode forward and yanked the reigns out of Jack's hands before climbing into the saddle. He then turned his attentions back to Jack.

 “Get up here boy or I will tie you up and drag you behind us with a lead,” Kozmotis hissed at him. The white haired boy scrambled to get on Sephas back and wedged himself between the front of the saddle and pressed against Kozmotis from nearly his shoulders to his knees. Kozmotis slipped his arms between Jack's and picked up the reigns again as he pressed his heels into Sephas flanks, pushing her into a light trot before letting his hands drop. Jack shifted and sucked in a shaky breath as Kozmotiz'— _No. Pitch._ Jack thought in his head-- hand came to rest high on his though, the other wrapped around his waist. Jack worried at his lip and fought to keep the heat from his face.

 “W-what are you d-doing?” he stuttered out as he squirmed. Pitch's fingers tightened and released repeatedly on his thigh.

 “Oh, Jackson,” he spat out in a low hiss, lips brushing against his ear. “Do not even pretend that you've no idea. As if I would not notice. A pity I was not around last night; such a beautiful nightmares you had at the inn the night before. Such sweet cries,” He reminisced as he slipped one hand underneath the hem of Jack's tunic as the boy stiffened in his hold once more. Jack worried at his lip even more as Pitch's fingers brushed over the flat of his stomach briefly before moving upwards towards his chest. Jack couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that escaped his throat as Pitch ran his fingers over a nipple. “Ah. And there it is,” the elder hissed once more into his ear. Jack squeezed his eyes closed.

 “S-stop this! It is w-wrong!” He whispered loudly, his voice ending in a squeak as Pitch pinched at him again.

 “Oh? And why is it so wrong Jackson? Is it because I am a man? Or is it because you want to call me _Father?”_ he asked, breath hot against the back of Jack's neck. Jack shook his head back and forth in denial. “So that is it, is it?” Pitch muttered softly into Jack's ear. “ _Daddy's going to punish you Jackson,”_ Quick hands moved from under his shirt to his neck line, pulling back the collar of his tunic so he could press his mouth against the smooth line of skin, teeth piercing though tender flesh. Jack let out a startled cry; loud enough to startle Sepha in turn who let out a loud whinny and stomped her feet; thankfully not rearing back. Pitch lifted his head and quickly pulled on the reigns to steady the mare. Jack whimpered softly and brought his hand to his neck while Pitch was distracted momentarily, pressing his fingers against the wetness where the others mouth and been pressed against his neck. When he drew his hand back he let out an inward sigh of relief when he saw no blood was present on his fingertips and shifted in the saddle uncomfortably.

 “W-why are you doing this?” Jack whispered in a quiet tone, mostly to himself.

 “Jackson?” Came his reply, in a perplexed tone; oddly soft unlike what he had heard only moments ago. “Are we going to Burgess?” Pitch asked. Jack looked over his shoulder at the older man. Soft silver-gold eyes looked back at him, clouded in worry and bewilderment.

 “Yes,” Jack replied in a cautious tone. “We left the manor, perhaps ten minutes ago Father,” He added. The raven haired made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before stifling out a yawn.

 “Must have dozed off and let me mind slip I suppose. Heavens, I cannot even remember getting out of bed this morning,” He added with a laugh. “I must have been running on memory alone,” Jack quickly turned his head forward to avoid Kozmotis' (as it now seemed) gaze. The doddering man shifted again in the saddle and glanced at the reigns he held in his hands; arms around Jack, hands still resting on his thigh. Jack's gaze flickered downward to the hands and after a moment of stillness, he let his posture drop as he relaxed slightly. Kozmotis looked from Sepha's head to the reigns he held tightly in his hands to the placement of said hands. “Is.. is this okay?” He asked softly, nodding towards his hands even though Jack could not see the motion. “I do not want you to be uncomfortable,” He added.

 “Too late for that,” Jack muttered in a low tone before adding. “It is alright. I do not mind. After all, you must be uncomfortable having me up here as well,” Kozmotis chuckled.

 “I do not mind having you up here, but it is a relief. The last thing I was to do is to make things awkward this early in our...relationship,” Jack could hear that he was pleased with his response by the tone in Kozmotis' voice. “Now. Shall we go to the apothecary or the inn first?”


End file.
